


O conto de fadas acabou

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Self-Hatred, Werewolves
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Um cão, um cervo e um rato.Sentia de estar imerso num conto de fadas.Um conto de fadas daqueles antigos, os pouco adequado pelas crianças, os onde o monstro, de alguma maneira, sempre conseguia sobreviver, enquanto os outros ao seu redor pereciam.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	O conto de fadas acabou

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**O conto de fadas acabou**

_1 – O sono do monstro_

Não podia estar triste.

Só, não entendia o que acontecia-lhe.

Sentia como uma espécie de raiva acrescentar no seu corpo, a massacrar devagar tudo o cansaço que atingia-o, ao aproximar-se da lua cheia.

E após... nada. Como se fosse dormir e acordasse-se nu, indefeso e coberto de contusões, sob o olhar atormentado da sua mãe.

Ia lembrar para sempre o dia quando finalmente percebeu que não dormia.

Que estava acordado, mas que não era si mesmo.

Que nunca mais ia sê-lo.

E assim passava os seus dias, a lamentar uma infância acabada muito cedo.

_2 – A racionalidade do monstro_

Um cão, um cervo e um rato.

Sentia de estar imerso num conto de fadas.

Um conto de fadas daqueles antigos, os pouco adequado pelas crianças, os onde o monstro, de alguma maneira, sempre conseguia sobreviver, enquanto os outros ao seu redor pereciam.

O monstro, sabia-o, era ele. Teria gostado de gritar aos seus amigos de correr, de fugir, expressar toda a melancolia e a raiva pelo seu destino, que não estava rosado.

Mas calava.

Era muito egoísta, mas não ia renunciar na sensação completamente nova de não estar sozinho.

_3 – A sobrevivência do monstro_

Já não havia nada de salvar.

Um por um, todos tinham-se perdido, perdido na morte, no cativeiro, na traição.

E quando tinha sentido parte do que tinham partilhado renascer de repente, tudo tinha acabado, outra vez.

Não podia pensar em nada.

Só na sua imensa desolação, na melancolia da memória, e no pensamento de ter ficado o único a levar o estandarte dos salteadores, mesmo que não sentia-se digno.

O conto de fadas tinha acabado, a deixar-se por trás uma esteira de amargura impossível de derrotar.

Aliás, o monstro ganhava sempre.

Ganhava, e ficava sozinho.

Era o seu destino.

_4 – O medo do monstro_

Apoiou a cabeça contra a janela, a fechar os olhos pelo gelo repentino que apanhou-lhe.

Nunca tinha-se sentido menos homem na sua vida.

Um homem que tinha abandonado a mulher que amava, um homem que tinha abandonado uma criança que ainda tinha de nascer.

Não tinha podido abrigar-se com os falsos moralismos que apreciava muito no passado, com o seu constante querer fazer a coisa certa.

E tinha fugido, como o covarde que sempre tinha sentido de ser.

Sentia-se imbuído duma profunda melancolia, índice da sua derrota.

Destinado a ficar sozinho, porque era o que merecia.

_5 – A morte do monstro_

_Morreste, finalmente._

O seu último pensamento, foi ao animal que tinha ocultado dentro de si por muitos anos, que finalmente tinha estado derrotado.

Tinha pagado a vitória com a sua vida, mas estava a morrer com serenidade, a que tinha ficado desconhecida por toda a sua existência.

Tinha melancolia pelo mondo onde não podia voltar a caminhar de homem finalmente livre dos seus fantasmas, mas um sorriso atravessou a sua cara, nos seus últimos instantes.

Ia morrer, mas ia morrer com uma alma e um corpo finalmente puros.

Ao final de tudo, ia mesmo descansar em paz.


End file.
